Fated Again and Again
by Yoh Narukami
Summary: Tales that center around our new protagonist. From small snippets to stories, they depict different possibilities and different scenarios involving the antics of Kamui and the woman he chose to spend the rest of his life with. Oneshot series of KamuixFemale unit of my liking. Might also include harem chapters in the future...


_**A/N: So this will be my first contribution to Fire Emblem Fates and Fire Emblem in general. On Valentine's Day, no less. So, to commemorate the day, here's a story.**_

 _ **I'm also working on other Fire Emblem fics as well, another for Fates and about two more for Awakening… when I should be focusing more on my Fairy Tail fics… I'll get back to that soon.**_

 _ **Warning: Fluff… a good amount of fluff… I mean, it's Valentine's Day. What did ya expect? Characters may appear OOC as well.**_

 ** _10/18/16 Edit: Welcome to those coming from Fire Emblem Amino~._**

* * *

 _Chapter I: Waking in Your Arms_

 _by Yoh Narukami_

* * *

 _~Kagerou's Permission~_

Kamui groaned as the vestiges of sleep left him. Lately, his internal clock had been pushing him to awaken sooner than he would his norm. Normally, this would irritate him to a small degree. The prince loved his sleep after all. Although, before he didn't really have a particular reason to rise and shine. A good reason at least. He disliked waking in the early morning to begin his training with Gunther, or Xander and Camilla when they had time for him since he was young.

Now, he had a very good reason to awaken from slumber. And, really, he couldn't help it. Waking up to see his wife's face as she slept was too good to pass up. The serene expression that she presented as her lips opened and parted in tandem to her breathing - Kamui would never forget such a sight.

"... You're doing it again…"

Brought out of his musing, Kamui's eyes focused upon the embarrassed face of Kagerou. Her hair was loose as she had undone her hair before going to bed. Her long bangs that usually situated themselves on the side of her face were parted to the bed, giving Kamui the rare sight of both the kunoichi's eyes. He chuckled and moved his hand over to cup the side of her face, further darkening the red on her cheeks.

"Sorry, I just can't resist not watching you." He responded with a grin. "Can't a man watch the love of his life as she soundly sleeps?"

Kagerou only buries her head into Kamui's chest. She could clearly hear the man laugh when his chest vibrates for some seconds. Her body only relaxed when the silver-haired man lightly caressed the back of her head, a smile gracing her face. Moving away from his chest, she looked towards Kamui right as her cheeks reddened once more.

"I-I… would like to… request a morning kiss." She said, her head occasionally turning away slightly and eyes darting from looking at her husband's face to elsewhere. When her eyes finally settled onto his she caught him expressing a look of fatigue as he sighed, disheartening her in the process. "I see… you're right. I'm out of turn-"

"No, Kagerou!" He stopped her before she could harm herself more with her own words. "It's not that I don't want you to, it's just the fact that you just asked me if it was okay."

Kagerou looked perplexed as she rose to a sitting position. "I don't follow." She told him. Instead of speaking, she was caught by surprise when got up as well and placed his lips over hers. The deep blush of her cheeks remained even when he moved away.

"Kagerou, we're married now; we are husband and wife. It's okay to be forward and just go for it when it comes to times like this. You don't need to ask me." Kamui assured her, smiling with his eyes closed.

Though still flustered, she nodded. "How would I be able to tell if the timing is right… you know... for kissing?"

"Hmm… from what big sis says, you just have to feel the mood. If you do, then you know whether or not it's okay." Kamui explained to her, recalling the advice Camilla had given him. With her eyes staring down at her lap, he knew she still felt unsure. He moved his hand over to hold her own. "Don't worry, we'll work on it."

She then stared right back at him and nodded with a small smile, causing his own to widen.

"Alright then, it's time we start the da-mmmmph!"

Before he could finish, he was silenced by his spouse's lips.

* * *

 _~Flora's Reminder~_

"That is not fair, Kamui!" The bluenette said in a childish tone, sporting a pout as she cutely glared at Kamui. If there was one thing that she truly enjoyed doing in the morning, it was lovingly staring at her husband as he slept and waiting for him to wake up. The longer he slept, the greater she became engrossed in watching him. While it may seem like a boring activity to others, to her it was a special moment.

However, today she was met with the already awoken prince staring right at her with a grin.

"Not fair? You get to see me sleep all the time! I just thought that maybe sometimes I get to watch you." Kamui responded, raising his hands in defense.

"B-But… I really love watching you sleep. Your face always looks so cute." She muttered loud enough for him to hear.

"And you look cute when _you_ sleep, and not that you don't look so when you're awake. You always are, mind you." Kamui shot back with an amused smirk.

His words caused her to turn to the other side of the bed; her back facing towards him. Flora shifted around timidly as she repeatedly poked her index fingers together. She gasped when she noticed arms wrap around her waist and felt them pull her to his chest. A shy smile made it's way into her face when she felt Kamui's lips plant themselves onto the back of her neck.

Since she was only in her smallclothes, the high collar that her maid uniform sported wouldn't be in the way and allowing Kamui access to the spot he found her most vulnerable.

"Look, if you really feel that it's important, then I promise that you'll get the opportunity all the time from here on out, okay?"

"... No, I'm sorry, love. I'm the one being unfair here." She paused to move back and snuggle closer to him. "It's just… you just united two nations. Two armies that were once enemies have now become one to fight for one cause. With a task like that, we'll all be busy… especially you. You are what keeps us together, Kamui. You're so busy with everyone else that you don't… that you don't have time for me… The only time we have together nowadays is when we head off to bed and in the early mornings such as this one."

"Flora…"

"When I watch you sleep, it means that I get to be with you for a little longer. To have my time with you cut short… I dislike it very much. We are married and yet at times I feel that we grow further apart. And that scares me." She could feel the tears escape her eyes. "There are other women in the army, and all of them are more captivating than I am. I fear that you'll grow tired of me and find someone else. Someone like Lady Camilla, Ms. Rinkah… or maybe even Felicia."

Kamui tightened his hold on the bluenette, careful enough not to cause her discomfort. "I'll never get tired of you, Flora. I love you, and I meant what I said when I told you that I wanted to be by your side forever. Nothing will change that." They stayed still for almost a minute, Flora taking in what she had heard and Kamui waiting for her to reply to him.

He loosened his grip when he felt her shifting her body to look his way. Suddenly, she had made it so that she was on top of him, capturing his lips with hers right when her hands placed themselves on his shoulders. Her tongue had immediately entered his mouth when he reciprocated and she moaned in delight. Their tongues wrestled each other with much vigor until they needed breath and separated.

"I love you too, Kamui… the only one for me." She brought her head down once more until their foreheads made contact. " Now please, help me in making sure my body forever remembers just how much you love me…"

* * *

 _~Camilla's Quirks~_

Kamui never really dreamed about the ocean. More often it was just him relaxing in a meadow or entering a strange world that one would think wouldn't exist in the real world. That was proven wrong now, however, when he remembered the time he followed Aqua into the lake. It was quite the odd experience.

But, whether he was aware of it or not, the young prince of two kingdoms was dreaming of himself in the middle of the ocean. His feet were firmly planted on water, his body refusing to sink for some reason. Could the reason be due to his strange affinity for water when he would shape-shift into his dragon form? It would explain some things, but somehow he knew that that wasn't the answer he was looking for.

Bewildered, he took a cautious step forward to, quite literally, to test the waters. Putting his weight into the step, he saw that even still he had not sunken into the depths as of yet. So, he began his walk. There were no landmarks anywhere - only the vast ocean as far as the eye can see and the clear blue sky peppered with clouds above him.

It was strange how instead of smelling the scent of saltwater, his nose discerned what smelled like the royal bath soaps. Peculiar.

Kamui advanced above the water, seeing where his feet would take him, but the scenery had not changed in even the slightest. And, oddly enough, the smell of soap was getting stronger. Ceasing his walk, the silver-haired man crossed his arms and hummed in wonder. He could not find a solution and would have resumed moving along, but just before he could, it was as if physics decided to finally function, and Kamui sank.

He attempted to struggle, but found his body in a paralyzed state. Unresponsive and immobile. His heart palpitated erratically from his chest as he found that he could not breathe either. He could only watch in horror as his body continued to sink deeper and deeper into the ocean. The deeper he had gone, the stronger the crushing sensation his body felt.

He didn't need a mirror to know that his face was now blue. If he didn't act fast, he would die. But what could he do? He tried to thrash his body about, but the pressure of the ocean kept him at bay. This further confused him. To have a dream where something that you held an affinity for was causing your demise. Such was irony. Finally weary, Kamui gave in to his dream and allowed the ocean to swallow him up.

Relaxing his muscles and closing his eyes, he focused on waking himself up. It was a task that was proven difficult since he still couldn't breathe. This warm water was still suffocating him…

' _Warm water?'_ Kamui thought, opening his eyes. _'First the smell of soap, and now warm water? I know this to be a dream, but this has to be connected…'_ He closed them again, and this time focused on how the two oddities were connected.

His mind could not come to a conclusion, for he had run out of air.

His eyes shot open and met with the view of skin. Smooth creamy skin. His eyes looked upward with a struggle to see a smiling face. Eyes closed and sighing contently, Camilla pulled him deeper until his whole face was in her cleavage. He realized that his wife had entangled her limbs onto his body, which explains why he could not move.

"Cmrh! Lhgt gmh uh mmmgh! Cmrh!" He tried to speak. Fortunately, his cries were heard. Camilla stirred and slowly opened her eyes. She hummed in confusion till her eyes focused onto Kamui's panicking face.

"Oh my!" Letting go of him, Camilla witnessed Kamui gasp for breath. "I'm so sorry, Kamui. I didn't know what I was doing."She said, slightly embarrassed. Almost suffocating your husband with your breasts as you sleep would do that to a wife.

Getting ahold of his bearings, Kamui glanced over to Camilla. "I-It's fine. You didn't know what was… what was happening. Though, that's one way to wake up. Ehehehehe. Good morning, I guess?" He said, sheepishly smiling and scratching the back of his head. His words prompted her to giggle before she brought him in for quick kiss.

"Good morning it is, dear. I say we start it out with a morning bath." She told him, an underlying tone of mischief in her voice.

"Wait, a bath? D-Don't you mean a shower?" He asked nervously. It was one thing to just survive from drowning - regardless how it was merely a dream - but it was another to immediately head back into the water after the traumatic experience.

"No, a bath~!" Leaving no room for argument, the violet-haired woman swiftly grabbed her lover's arm and proceeded to drag him to the bathroom.

"Why me?!"

"Oh don't be silly! It can only be you~!"

* * *

 _ **And there you have it. My first Fire Emblem fic. The snippets above were of my favorite characters that I will pair Kamui/Corrin up with. They're my op three in fact, with Kagerou being my most favorite. Though, she's interchangeable with Flora. I'd like to hear your thoughts, so please review. Constructive criticism is welcomed.**_

 _ **This story will be updated sporadically, so don't expect a new chapter soon.**_

 ** _Also, am I the first one to post a KamuixKagerou and KamuixFlora? Sweet~! I deem the ship names to be... KamKage and and KamFlo! Or... CorKage and CoFlo? Uuuuuuhh... I guess it works either way? xD_**

 _ **Happy Valentine's Day, everyone~!**_

 ** _10/18/16 Edit: I'm calling it KageRin! That one good? xD_**

 ** _Please read and review. This story runs on it, since honestly while I wrote this because I wanted to, it was mostly because I thought you readers would. So, deal is, I just want ten reviews a chapter. It's an easy goal, and it's common courtesy to review anyway._**

 ** _So please, give me your thoughts, your constructive criticisms, your "keep it up". I'd greatly appreciate it._**

 _ **Keep on keepin' on.**_


End file.
